


Send me

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one of the first times since becoming human Castiel is in a good mood. meg takes advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send me

> _I would like to reach out my hand_   
>  _I may see you, I may tell you to run_   
>  _You know what they say about the young._   
>  _Well pick me up with golden hand_   
>  _I may see you, I may tell you to run_   
>  _You know what they say about the young_

Seeing Castiel in a good mood was something short of unbelievable. The angel wasn’t one for being open about himself ever, and when he was he was usually depressed and popping in one of those pills Dean had given him for how he felt and overall he was not fun to be around.

So when he was happy it was short of a miracle. And even more so when it was in the morning.

 

She’d noticed his mood started to change right as she returned. Dean said he was prone to mood swings and anger but to be honest she didn’t see it. He seemed…better.

Castiel woke late but that was because of something Sam and Dean learned early on; Castiel was _not_  a morning person and from Dean’s still healing broken nose they’d learned to leave him be and let him wake on his own time. Which was all Meg needed really.

Castiel’s morning routine revolved mostly around himself; wake, shower, shave, remember the anti-depressants or your day is gonna suck, mundane human things that seemed so simple and yet seemed to drive Castiel over the edge. But now he did those things with a sort of smile, a sort of enjoyment that seemed to have once been sucked out completely from the angel. He hummed while he completed his morning rituals, occasionally glancing at Meg before resuming his daily deed.

Meg found it amusing that he seemed so different. 

"Someone’s in a good mood."

"Why shouldn’t I be?"

"No reason, Clarence."

She tilted her head a bit, watching him dress. For someone who talked like he was locked away in a closet for his entire life, Castiel caught on fast to what was needed for human life. Though most of it was common sense, he was different and she couldn’t admit that she didn’t not like it.

Castiel was stretching when she sneaked up behind him, hands feeling the lean muscles of his vessel, Castiel jumping slightly before spinning around to face her. 

"If you were gonna get stuck in something, at least it’s hot."

"Mmm," he muttered, nuzzling against her neck and letting his hands go over her entire body. "I assume you still like my choice in vessel."

"Nah, Jimmy’s got a nice ass though."

He pulled away from her to give her a curious look, but he was yanked back down by his collar to meet her lips. 

There was something she saw sparkle in his blue eyes that made her uncomfortable when he started to lift her in his arms.

"Your boyfriends are gonna be pissed," she warned him with a nip on his neck, letting him shove her gently back on the bed they shared.

"They can w


End file.
